


I Don't Give A Fuck If The Sun Comes Up

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All anyone wants is to be loved....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Give A Fuck If The Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title is from an Adam Lambert song, which is also quite ironically featured in this fic! As always, I own the idea. Jon and Ryan own themselves, and I own a cat. So, yeah. Here’s this. Song used: Another Lonely Night by Adam Lambert.

_Alone in the dark_ , _hole in my heart,_ _turn on the radio_

_And the words fall out, but they got no place to go_

_Wasted on you, high on the fumes_

_Know I should let you go_

_But the world won’t stop_

_And all I got is your ghost, oh, oh, oh_  

 

Ryan Haywood looked around the sparsely decorated townhouse he called home nowadays. He couldn’t believe this had happened to him, and he needed to figure out why. One day things were really good between him and his fiancé, and the next, Jon was moving out of the townhouse and into an apartment with his dogs and telling Ryan that he couldn’t be with someone who shuts down all the time. And that was the last time he’d heard from Jon.

 

He had to admit, it was killing him.

 

Sure, he worked. But even work wasn’t the same. Working for the same company and seeing him with a look of…he wasn’t sure what, hurt, pain, disgust, on his face, was the worst. What he needed was either to get him back, or get over him. And that’s when he’d made the decision. He turned and looked at the picture he had of them sitting on the top of the Riverplace Nature Trail, and sighed sadly.

 

It was time to put up or shut up. He was going to either give up, or give in. He grabbed his keys and headed out, knowing where Jon would be right now.

 

_Another day, another lonely night_

_I would do anything to have you by my side_

_Another day, another lonely night_

_Don’t wanna throw away another lonely life_

 

Ryan stepped into the bar, making sure to go unnoticed by Jon, who was sitting alone on the stage, strumming his guitar. He knew that Jon came down to this bar to play at the local open mic night to blow off some steam after a particularly trying day at the office. Today was no different. Granted, Ryan had to bribe Ray with pizza and Dr. Pepper, but nobody needed to know that. He could tell Jon hadn’t been sleeping. It was written in the bags under his eyes. Ryan hated that, but knew he couldn’t make himself known. When Jon spoke, he smiled softly.

 

“Four months ago, I made what had to be the hardest decision in my life. It was one that I regret, and one that I wish I didn’t make, but hindsight is twenty-twenty as they say. I walked out on the best thing I had. I heard this song on an album my friend made for me, and it’s gotten me through. If I could say one thing to my best thing, it would be I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, and one day, I’ll fix it.”

 

Jon said, looking up, but past Ryan. Ryan sat there petrified that Jon had seen him, but then relaxed briefly, when he realized that Jon hadn’t seen him. Jon started singing and Ryan was transfixed. He always joked with Jon that he’d had a future in singing if the art thing didn’t work. And that’s what glued him to the seat right there. That’s when it happened. Jon met Ryan’s eyes. Ryan filled his eyes with warmth and love, and Jon turned his head away, a look of sheer anger on his face. Ryan didn’t know what that was about, so he did the only thing he could think of. He got up and walked out. There was no fixing it.

 

_No time to sleep, all that I see, are old memories of you_

_Yeah I try my best, but there’s no one left for me to lose_

_Tear in my eye, I drive through the night, as far as I can from you_

_And I don’t give a fuck if the sun comes up, yeah_

_It’s just another_

 

_Another day, another lonely night_

_I would do anything to have you by my side_

_Another day, another lonely night_

_Don’t wanna throw away another lonely life_

 

Jon stood outside the Achievement Hunter office the next morning and knocked tentatively. He didn’t know who was in the office or who would answer or what their reaction would be. But when the door opened and Ray stood there, he knew he was safe.

 

“Hey buddy.”

 

“Dude, you look like shit. What brings you by?”

 

“Ryan showed up to my gig last night. Figured you had something to do with it. Is he here?”

 

“Um, no. Actually, it was sort of strange. He sent Geoff and Burnie an email requesting a meeting. They took it, came back a few minutes later, and Ryan didn’t. Said something about taking a leave of absence and not knowing when he’d be back.”

 

Jon shook his head and walked out. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, and the previous night gave him a lot of realizations. He’d known after seeing Ryan what he needed to do. He got into his car and drove to the townhouse. When he’d seen that Ryan had packed it up and it was empty, he got to thinking. There were only two places that Ryan would go if he needed to get away, and he prayed he was right.

 

_No, I don’t give a fuck if the sun comes up, yeah_

_It’s just another_

_Another day, another lonely night_

_I would do anything to have you by my side_

_Another day, another lonely nigh_ t

_Don’t wanna throw away another lonely life_

 

Jon pulled up to the beach house and smiled when he saw Ryan’s car. He’d checked Ryan and his favorite hotel and when he wasn’t there, he knew where Ryan would be. He parked behind Ryan and saw him standing on the dock, looking out into the ocean. Jon got out of the car and walked up to the dock, smiling. Ryan knew he was there, but he never turned around. That’s when Jon started speaking.

 

“You remember that time we brought Bella and Luna up here, and instead of going into the water, we just all stood here and enjoyed the quiet?”

 

“It’s one of my favorite memories.”

 

Ryan said, turning around to face Jon. Ryan walked forward to Jon, and pulled him into him. Jon reciprocated the hug and just enjoyed Ryan holding him. Jon pulled back a few minutes later and stroked Ryan’s face, looking into his eyes.

 

“I am so sorry. I’ve been so dumb. Ryan, you know I love you.”

 

“Do you? Do you really love me, Jon? Because I’m not sure I’m going to be able to handle you leaving me again.”

 

“I do love you. And my leaving was a bit premature. I’m so sorry I hurt you. Please, please, please Ry. Please, let me come back.”

 

And Ryan nodded. Because his life was incredibly better when Jon was with him. He knew that their relationship wouldn’t be perfect, but neither were they. And that’s when Ryan grabbed Jon’s hand and smiled when he felt the cold metal there. Jon had put his engagement band back on. He led Jon inside and smiled when they sat down. Things were going to be so much better now.


End file.
